Black Magic
by Kratospwnsall
Summary: After Nekozawa's club room gets burned down by a fire, he shares the thrid music room with the Host Club. Shounen ai. NekozawaTamaki
1. The fire

**A/N: I know that I haven't really finsihed any of my started fanfictions but I intend to finish this one because I have a semi-plot for this and there are some people who would like to see the Nekozawa/Tamaki pairing done. Some of these characters might act a bit OoC because I started this chapter during the night when I was braindead and finished right after I woke up and I was braindead then also xP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club but there would be so much things I would've done if I did. xD**

It was another typical day for the Host Club. All the hosts were occupied with pleasing and entertaining their customers who were the female students of Ouran High.

A young girl with fair hair and two ponytails walked towards the third music room. She looked up at the door for a second before opening it, receiving a welcome from the seven hosts. "I'm looking for my onii-chama"

The twins sighed and said in unison. "It's just Nekozawa-senpai's little sister again. She sure has been coming here a lot looking for him. It's getting rather annoying ne?"

Tamaki smiled and looked down at the little girl. "Why hello Kirimi-chan. It's a pleasure to see you again" As a host, it was his duty to serve all the girls that walked through the door and he couldn't help but smile when he saw Kirimi's adorable little face.

The door to the Black Magic Club opened and Umehito peeked out. "Kirimi, Kirimi" He said, a faint smile on his face. He was so thankful that his little sister now liked him and even came to visit him in school. He had to say that he always envied Tamaki for being so liked by everyone and when Kirimi prefered him over her real brother but when he helped the siblings become closer than he ever though imginable, Umehito had gained admiration, maybe even something a little more for the leader of the Host Club.

"Onii-chama! Onii-chama!" Umehito's thoughts were disturbed by his little sister calling him. Kirimi ran up to him and smiled. _My onii-chama is a prince. He jumped into the light that he fears to save me from the cat. I want to marry him when I grow older so that he could protect me always._ Those were the thoughts that ran through the girl's little head.

"Why don't you come into my clubroom? I know it's dark but there's nothing to fear. I'll hold your hand the whole time if you want" Umehito said, holding his hand out to her. Kirimi peeked into the Black Magic Club room and looked back at her older brother with a frown on her face. Tears started to well up at the corners of her eyes and she sniffled, about to cry. He frowned and picked up Kirimi murmuring words of comfort. "It's okay. It's okay. You don't have to go in the dark room"

He was happy to see his sister but he was busy when she came. He didn't want to disappoint her but she could wait until he got home to spend time with him. He put her down and patted her head. "I'm a bit busy right now. Why don't you go back and I'll see you later"

"Ano, Nekozawa-senpai" Haruhi asked, looking towards the Black Magic Club. "Your club room is on fire"

Umehito swiftly turned around to see that Haruhi was right and his club room was on fire. He started to panic. Keeping candles lighted in the room at all times wasn't a smart thing to do. "I guess the right thing to do would be to tell a teacher..."

* * *

Umehito looked at his destroyed clubroom and sighed heavily. Where would he practice his Black Magic now? 

Upon looking at the depressed Umehito, Tamaki couldn't help but feel sorry for him and he didn't want to be cursed so he said. "Nekozawa-senpai, you can share the 3rd music room with us until your club room is usable again"

All the host club members looked at him blankly. "Are you sure about this Tamaki-san?" Haruhi asked.

"Nakozawa-senpai cannot share the room with us. It would cut into are profit." Kyouya said, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "No girl would want to come into the room if they know that the Black Magic Club is practicing their club activities here as well unless they are extreme fan girls"

As Umehito turned his head to glance at the tall blonde, their gazes met and he quickly looked away.

Tamaki looked at the rest of the host club and went to the corner, glancing at the often with puppy dog eyes. Haruhi sighed. "Just let Nekozawa-senpai stay or Tamaki will never leave us alone"

Honey ran to close the curtains. "Than let's make the room darker so Neko-chan can be more comfortable"

Umehito glanced around the room. "Thank you all." He said and glanced at Tamaki who wasn't sitting in the corner anymore. It was basically Tamaki's good heart that allowed him to share a room with all the hosts. "I'll try not to disturb you" He then made his way to the back of the room.

Tamaki had followed the other to the back of the room. "Um, Nekozawa-senpai? you're not going to curse us if we are mean to you are you?"

"no...quite the opposite. You helped me more than once already. I am in your debt" Umehito smiled faintly. Tamaki was such a good person.


	2. Discussion

**A/N: Two Chapters in one day. I'm even more braindead than before. I'm sorry if there are spelling/grammar errors. I was lazy because all of their names are counted as spelling errors that I decided to ignore them all ;;; Well enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it but I own a dog**

All of the hosts and Umehito sat down on the couches in a circle. "All right! It's time we discuss the details of the room sharing" Tamaki said, standing up for a dramatic effect.

Haruhi sighed. The president always had to act like such a drama queen. "Nekozawa-senpai, what did you think caused the fire?"

Umehito brought his gaze to the ground. "It must've been the candles. I was so happy to see Kirimi that I forgot to blow them out before I came out of the room." He replied.

Tamaki went over to the curtains and positioned them so that part of the room was bright and part of it was dark. Of course, the bigger part of the room was in the light. "We don't really need to talk about things. Just split it this way and everything's better. Nekozawa-senpai can have the dark side. Everything solved"

The tall blonde walked towards the Black Magic Club president and asked. "Would you care to have a cup of Instant Coffee? It's what the commoners drink and it's quite good"

Umehito pondered about whether he should try this Instant Coffee. He looked up to see Tamaki smiling at him. He quickly looked down. He shouldn't be thinking those things, especially about Tamaki. He decided to give no reply to the other's question.

"All right then! Haruhi go make us some commoner's coffee."

Haruhi sighed and stood up, leaving the room. She soon returned with cups of instant coffee for everyone. She didn't want to make more than one trip if some of the others wanted some. "but I really do think that there is more to discuss such as rules and stuff"

Tamaki sat down next to Umehito, where Haruhi was previously sitting. He took a sip of his coffee and smiled. "we can all work that out later" He glanced at Umehito and their gazes locked again. He couldn't help but smile even more when he saw Umehito look away quickly. How cute. "Nekozawa-senpai, it'll be nice having a friend to share the music room with"

_Friends? Since when have we become friends?_ Umehito thought. So he didn't have to say anything, he took a gulp of the coffee and winced. It was so bitter.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "Haruhi has a point. We'll need to discuss how we're going to share the room so that we don't get less customers"

"If we put a curtain or something then the ladies can't see what Neko-chan is doing. It's a good idea ne?" Honey suggested.

* * *

Tamaki stared at the curtain that separated the room. He wanted to see what went on in there but he was slightly afraid of what he might find. He poked his head in."Nekozawa-senpai?"

Umehito whirled around, holding something behind his back when he had heard Tamaki's voice. "Yes? What is it that you want?"

"what are you doing?" Tamaki asked curiously.

He couldn't possibly tell Tamaki what he was really doing. He decided to tell him something that would scare him away. "I'm making voodoo dolls. Any person in particular that you want to get rid of?" He asked in his most sinister voice.

Tamaki widened his eyes in a bit of fright. "No! Um sorry to disturb you!" He said before leaving.

Umehito took out what he had held behind his back. It was a vile. "If this love potion works, then Tamaki shall be mind" He chuckled softly. "It's not that I love him but it's more of a curiosity" He placed it down gently, continuing to chuckle.


	3. potion

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter. I've been pushing away all my laziness and stuff tomake this chapter. I'm afraid that if I don't do it fast, I won't finish it like my other two fanfics xP**

**And this is the part where I will reply to everyone's reviews since I'm lazy.**

**Shapcookies: Umehito is his first name. Nekozawa is his family name (last name).**

**Kai Sohma: Yes it is a love potion indeed. If you want to know if it will work than read this chapter xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

Umehito peeked to the Host Club's side of the room. "Tamaki. Tamaki" He called out in a low voice so no one else could here.

Tamaki blinked and turned his head. "What is it Nekozawa-senpai?"

"I was wondering if I could come and have a cup of Instant Coffee with you" He replied.

The tall blonde smiled. "Of course! I didn't think you liked commoner's coffee. Come over here and have a seat" He turned his head towards Haruhi. "Haruhi, fetch us some commoner's coffee"

Haruhi sighed and put down what she was doing to go make their coffee. she then turned her head to see Umehito following her. "Nekozawa-senpai?"

"I was wondering if I could watch you make the Instant Coffee. I'm a bit curious to see how it's made." Umehito stated, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Haruhi shrugged and began to make the coffee. She looked at him. "Since you're here, you can take your cup and bring this one to Tamaki." She said before going back to doing whatever she was doing when Tamaki had ordered her to make the coffee.

Umehito made sure that nobody was looking his way before taking out the love potion and pouring it into Tamaki's cup. He then realized that his puppet Beelzenef was nowhere in sight but he had just had it a minute ago. He crouched down and began to look for it.

The twins came, seemingly out of nowhere and looked at the cup. Hikaru asked. "Do you think he's trying to poison him?"

"yeah, let's switch the cups" Kaoru replied. He looked at the puppet in his hand and waited until Hikaru switched the cups before throwing it where Umehito would see it. The twins both left quickly.

Umehito spotted Beelzenef and took it, making sure to put it somewhere safe before taking the cups. He took a seat next to Tamaki and gave the blonde the cup that he was supposed to have. He then took a sip of the coffee that was full of the love potion. He watched Tamaki start drinking his and felt happy that it was so easy to get him to drink the potion without knowing it. Umehtio soon finished his coffee and stared at the other.

Umehito didn't know why but he couldn't take his eyes off the blonde. After all, everything about him was so perfect, that's why he had tons of fan girls. His eyes traced over Tamaki, starting from his face, to his chest, and even venturing lower.

"Nekozawa-senpai?" Umehito brought his eyes back up. Tamaki's voice was so...he didn't know how to describe it.

Tamaki looked at Umehito and tilted his head. Why was the other looking at him like that? He ran a hand through his hair and asked. "Are you feeling alright?'

"I'm alright as long as I can gaze upon your angelic face and listen to your perfect voice" The words spilled out of Umehito's mouth before he could even think about what to say. He didn't even realize what he had just said, he was too absorbed in Tamaki's presence. He moved a bit closer to the other.

Tamaki widened his eyes in shock. He really didn't know what to say. Umehito was extremly cute but, he had never had much feelings towards the other. He wasn't going to say that there weren't times when he did have feelings for Umehito, just not much. But maybe this can do somewhere. He lifted up the other's chin and stared into his eyes. "Why don't you take off your wig and your robe so I can see your true appearance?"

Umehito nodded and took off his robe and his wig but wincing to the amount of light in this side of the room. He'd do just about anything for Tamaki right now.

Tamaki smiled. Umehito looked so handsome without his robe and wig. He moved his face closer to the other and whispered. "You should stay like this. You look much more handsome." He then closed the gap between their faces.

Umehtio closed his eyes and kissed the other back with all he had. He didn't know if he was doing it right, mainly because that was his first kiss. He felt complete but couldn't shake off the feeling that his feelings weren't real.


End file.
